A virtual machine (VM) may refer to a software implementation of a computer or other machine that runs programs. A virtual machine may be deployed in a cloud computing environment in which hardware resources may be distributed over a network, such as the Internet. The hardware resources in the cloud computing environment can be allocated to services that the cloud provides to users over the network. Examples of services that can be provided in a cloud computing environment include Software as a Service (SaaS), Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS), and Platform as a Service (PaaS).